Roland Gilead
Email: '''sweatykrunk@gmail.com Description '''Eye Color: '''Blue Hair Color:' Dark Brown '''Height:' 5'7 Weight: 165 Age: 21 Place of Origin: Cairhein Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 1 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Roland stuck mainly to the Carheinian city streets in his childhood. His mother died in childbirth and when he was only a few years old his father was killed on the street by a cutpurse for the three coppers in his purse. Having nowhere to go and largely incapable of taking care of himself he spent the next few years begging for scraps of food and copper in the gutters. When Roland grew to around the age of seven or eight he grew tired of begging and resorted to stealing purses at knifepoint. As a quick young boy he easily avoided the grasps of the local law enforcement in the area and as he grew older he also grew more confident. This newfound confidence quickly led to a fight with a large scarred man over what seemed to be a missing purse, and left Roland once again in the gutter lying bruised, battered and unconscious. After this wake-up call, he decides to clean up his act and earn himself a living honestly. A few years pass of odd jobs and the occasional lucky find of gold, (this time armed with a short wooden quarterstaff that stood to just under his shoulders) he finds himself bored and feeling the need to do something more worthwhile. He joined a band of mercenaries and was soon putting his quarterstaff to good use whilst escorting a small caravan of traders to Tar Valon. Around the halfway point of the journey they were attacked by a group of seven bandits who ran at the caravan with swords drawn, snarling wildly. The first five were made short work of by the other three mercenaries who were with him, two of which were quite skilled with the sword and the other a large bear-like man who wielded a large wooden club with ease. The two others who had obviously avoided the more experienced men in their path came at Roland, wild sword swings matching their animal-like screams. He manages to defend himself against the majority of the attack with a spin of his quarterstaff and brings and end down onto the top of one of the bandits heads, a good hit which brings the man down. While focusing on the now fallen man the other bandit took the opportunity to stick Roland with his sword just under the ribs. The large mercenary is slightly too late as he brings his club crashing down on his shoulders and the sword wielding bandit falls to the floor in a bloodied heap. Roland doesn’t remember much more about the rest of the journey to TarValon but it seemed largely uneventful. He uses his time spent conscious in the back of a stock wagon nursing the wound in his belly and deciding to seek discipline and training when he was back to full health. After arriving in Tar Valon in the present day he seeks out enlistment in the Tower Guard. Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios